Twisting Time
by FireSurfer
Summary: What happens when a Dark Forest warrior wishes to join StarClan? With the help of Yellowfang, a she-cat embarks on an epic journey to prove herself, and set straight all the unfairness and injustice in all of the clans' history. Can she save them, or ultimately destroy them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or any of its characters. **

A cat stumbled through the forest. Shadows danced around her paws as she headed toward the light. She had been following it tirelessly for days now, maybe even moons. She knew it was the only way to get out of this dark place. She ran ahead, and for the first time in her journey the light seemed to grow closer. She could sense its warmth radiating through the edge of this dark forest, dappling the leaves with its silvery glow. She knew this was the way out. She had to reach it. It steadily grew closer, until it was nearly blinding. White light filled all of her vision, and she flung herself at it.

BAM! The cat felt as she had run into a wall. She was brutally flung back as she shrieked in shock. As she shakily rose to her paws, she glanced nervously around. The brightness had dimmed from her vision, and what she saw astonished her. Right beyond her paws stretched acres of grassy hills, illuminated by the sun shining down from a clear blue sky. Starry cats padded playfully through lush forests and rolling green hills. Other cats meowed greeting to one another from sunny rocks dotted along the shimmering blue river or amongst grand pines. But beneath her own paws and behind her stretched a dark gloomy forest. She didn't understand. She was so close! The cat reached out a forepaw, barely stretching across the border. She yanked it back as it was shocked, almost like as if lightning had struck it.

"So, you want to join StarClan, do you?" a voice rumbled from the other side. "You like you need some help. Nasty shock you just got there." The cat looked up. Before her stood a dark she-cat, battle scars visible amongst her thick pelt.

"I'm Yellowfang." she growled. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter anymore? It's been so long." the cat said from her side of the border, shaking her cinnamon-colored tabby pelt.

"All names matter." Yellowfang grumbled. "But that can wait. So you are the cat forbidden to join StarClan?" The other cat nodded.

"Yes, but I would do anything to get out of this dark place." she said, glancing behind her. "I want to live in the happy place across the border where you are standing, StarClan." Yellowfang fixed the cat in her deep amber stare.

"You think it's that easy? You just waltz over the border and live a cheery life?" she hissed. "No. It requires being loyal and truthful to your clan, being noble and brave and following the warrior code." Yellowfang padded a step closer to the border. "So, why are you over there? In the Dark Forest, I mean?"

"What I did was long ago! The clans have forgotten all I have done! Why can't I just come to StarClan? I've wandered through the horrible clan for many lifetimes." the cat hissed back.

"Oh, so you are the cat I am looking for." Yellowfang purred. "Follow me. You can cross the border if you've been invited." As the dark cat stepped away, the tabby she-cat took a tentative step across. Nothing happened. Letting out a sigh of relief, she scrambled across and ran to catch up with Yellowfang. They passed many other starry cats. Most just ignored the pair, but a few hissed.

"Don't mind them," Yellowfang murmured. "They just don't agree with what I'm doing."

"What _are_ you doing?" asked the tabby cat. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"You'll see." Yellowfang replied. The two cats had arrived at a deep hollow, with a round pool of water at the bottom. At one side of the hollow, there was a rock cliff, down which roared a thundering waterfall. The dark she cat settled herself in the dusty ground beside the pool.

"You're going to need a name, you know." she meowed, eyeing the other cat's cinnamon fur. "How about Lightleaf?" The other cat shook her head. "Cloverwind? Dawnheart?" The she-cat shook her head once more. "Softfur?" she guessed, noticing the cat's fluffy pelt.

"That'll do." Softfur said, sitting down next to Yellowfang. "Now, what do I have to do to join StarClan?" she mewed excitedly.

"Keep quiet and let me explain." Yellowfang snapped. "This is no walk in the woods, Softfur. Like I said, you were in the Dark Forest, or the Place of No Stars. Those forests are where the darkest cats walk. No cat has ever crossed over to StarClan before."

"Didn't I just do that?" Softfur asked. Yellowfang shook her head.

"No. This is only temporarily, and you are my guest right now. The only way for a cat to join StarClan is to commit noble acts of bravery for your clan, so that is what you're going to do." Ignoring Softfur's look of confusion, she continued. "What you must do is very risky, but it is the only way for you to get into StarClan." Yellowfang's amber eyes glowed. "You must travel back in time and right all the wrongdoings of the past. Set straight all the injustices and unfairness. All the cats who suffered, all the cats who were hurt. That is your mission." Softfur stumbled back in surprise.

"Travel to the past? I can't do that! How am I supposed to set straight what happened so many moons ago? I don't know how to do that!" she screeched, the words tumbling out like a waterfall. Yellowfang touched her tail to Softfur's shoulder.

"The mission itself shall be risky, but it is the only way to get what you want." It sounded like she said more, but it was too low to be heard. "Touch the crystal, in the pool over there. Then, close your eyes and imagine your destination. When you open up your eyes, you shall be in the past. Do the same to come back." Yellowfang instructed. "But before you do anything," she said. "I must give you an extra life. It is not to use for yourself, but to use for the cats you shall help. Come forward." Softfur took a tentative step toward Yellowfang, and she touched Softfur's nose is reply. "There. Now you can touch the crystal." Yellowfang said. Softfur did as instructed, and lay down at the edge of the pool. She stretched out a paw, and images of a smoke-covered forest filled her mind. She closed her eyes, and let the sounds of the pool fill her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or any of its characters. **

Chapter One:

Softfur awoke beneath a thorn bush. She edged her way out and shook her pelt. Her senses were immediately filled with billowing grey clouds of smoke. As she raced through the underbrush, the roaring of the fire quickly grew ever louder. Suddenly, she halted, ears pricked.

"Who's there?" she yowled. A pale grey tom burst out from the bushes. His lips were curled back in a snarl, and his claws were unsheathed.

"This is ThunderClan territory! What are you doing here, trespasser?!" he snarled. Softfur stepped forward boldly.

"Stop it, Ashfur." A look of shock and surprise lit the grey tom's face as she said his name. "I know what you're going to do, and we both know it's not right. Squirrelflight made her choice." Ashfur stepped back nervously. "How much do you know? Are you from StarClan?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I know it all. And as for being from StarClan, well …. um yes. Yes I am." Ashfur sat down, and Softfur joined him. "I know how hard it is. You've been through so much more than a cat like you deserves." She paused, and looked into the warrior's eyes. He stood, and stared back at her. " I see your point, StarClan cat, but that doesn't change anything." he said. "Squirrelflight wants to be friends with you. You can still have her as a friend. Don't you want that?" Ashfur lowered his gaze, and she continued. "Brambleclaw respects you as a loyal warrior of your clan. You were chosen to mentor two great apprentices by your clan leader, and you've proved yourself to ThunderClan many times over. Do you want to throw that all away?" Ashfur flicked his tail.

"You're right. How can I do this to Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze, my own apprentice!" he yowled. "I'll save them. There's still time!" he vowed as he started off into the trees. Suddenly, he halted and stared back over his shoulder. "Thanks, StarClan cat. For everything." he murmured, and then turned tail and bounded off into the underbrush. His words echoed through Softfur's thoughts, and she was filled with warmth. "Mission accomplished." she said, and lay back down on the ground to return to the stars.

_Thank you, for everything…._

_**Author's commentary: I know it might have seemed a bit too easy to persuade Ashfur in this chapter, but there's a reason (plus I've always felt bad for him), so don't worry! The next adventure will be more challenging!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or any of its characters. **

_Chapter Two:_

"Congratulations, Softfur." A familiar grumbling voice roused Softfur out of her slumber. She opened her green eyes to see Yellowfang staring down at her. "You passed your first mission. Now let's see how you do this next time." Softfur stood and faced Yellowfang.

"Already? I don't get to rest or anything?" she meowed. Yellowfang growled.

"Of course not! You're first assignment was easy! Ashfur was only so easily swayed because of his love for Squirrelflight!" she snapped. Yellowfang grumbled something about ignorant young cats, which Softfur found odd, since technically she was much older than her. "Now get up and tell me what you see." Softfur slowly raised herself to her paws and looked around. Suddenly, she noticed the absence of a familiar starry warrior who had been sitting nearby.

"Ashfur is gone!" she realized.

"He is alive and well in ThunderClan, thanks to you." Yellowfang replied.

"I can't believe I just… I just saved his life!" Softfur gasped.

"Yeah, well, congrats." Yellowfang grumbled sarcastically.

She sat on a nearby rock as Softfur asked, "Wait a second. Why didn't Hollyleaf ,well, kill Ashfur and telling their secret at the gathering and all that?"

"Because! Don't you realize? None of that will ever happen! Ashfur came to _save_ them now. You have changed history. Squirrelflight had no reason to reveal her secret, so Hollyleaf had no reason to go after Ashfur or tell at the gathering." Yellowfang snapped. "Mouse-hearted pain in the tail!" She murmured sharply.

Softfur smoothed out her pelt to keep it from bristling. She didn't want Yellowfang to know how much her words had pierced her. "Well, then where do _you_ think I should go next?" She meowed calmly.

"You'd better get warm," Yellowfang meowed. "Because you're going to the lake in leaf-bare."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or any of its characters. **

_Chapter Three:_

Softfur opened her eyes, but immediately shut them again. The wind whipped her fur wildly, and she feebly attempted to flatten it against the icy chill clawing at her. She gathered she remains of her strength and rose to her paws. They sunk in to the frosty marsh below and chilled her to the bone. Slowly, she made her way across the beach. Softfur wasn't familiar with the new territories, as her lifetime had come before the Great Journey, yet a familiar smell reached her nose. _ShadowClan_. A flood of memories flashed before her eyes. A dark night, the glint of the moonlight on claws raised above-

"No!" she yowled, trying desperately to block out the swarm of memories that engulfed her. Softfur flattened the bristling fur along her spine, and calmly sat down, closing her eyes tightly. _Focus on your mission, that is what matters, _she told herself.

Relieved that the tide of memories had passed, she resumed padding along the marshy earth. Soon, she arrived at the top of a steep slope the fell off as it looked upon the lake. _Holy StarClan… _The lake was completely frozen. She could see the dark figure of cats peering curiously from what she supposed was the shore. It was hard to tell with the solid ice covering everything. Softfur hadn't noticed it down below in the marsh, as it was so wet it hadn't frosted over, but now she could see the full impact of this leaf-bare. The territories sparkled in a flurry of whites and blues. Snow was gently falling, and the sun was hidden from behind silvery clouds. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

As Softfur stood in awe at the scene before her, she didn't notice a few cats venturing out onto the ice. She was startled by a sharp yowl. Softfur bounded down onto the ice, and saw a crowd of cats looking down at a hole in the ice. _Flametail! _She had forgotten about her mission! There wouldn't be much time left. She saw Jayfeather leap into the cold water after him. Trying to stay hidden, she crept to a patch of ice a bit farther away. Soon, she saw Jayfeather emerge, completely drenched with icy lake water, and the hole freeze over once more. This was her only chance. She dug her claws desperately into the ice until it finally cracked, and Softfur pulled herself through.

The shock of cold Softfur received under the ice was much worse than it had been above. She kicked furiously through the water, trying to block out her shivering body and the icy cold that refused to let go of her. The she-cat saw a flash of brilliant orange, sinking slowly toward the bottom. With all of her might, she forced her muscles to work, despite the frigid water. She reached Flametail in a few heartbeats, but it felt like moons. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. Please StarClan, _don't let it be too late, _she prayed. Her jaws closed around the scruff of Flametail's neck, and she urged herself to rise through the depths. She used the last of her strength to propel herself and Flametail's limp body up to the ice. He was already dragging her down, and she hadn't an ounce of strength left in her body, not to mention breath. She weakly padded at the ice. Not a sliver of a crack appeared. It was impossible, she decided, as she closed her eyes. Softfur had failed her mission. This time though, Flametail wouldn't be the only one meeting his fate.

Suddenly, the cold disappeared from Softfur's shivering form. Warmth and strength flooded down through her body. She kicked determinedly with her new found motivation, and pummeled the ice with her claws. A splinter appeared, which soon turned into a long crack, and the ice broke open. She heaved herself up from the lake and onto the ice, and then dragged Flametail up as well. _They made it! They survived! Or, had only one of them,_ she wondered as she glimpsed Flametail's sodden fur. The forced herself to stand on her shaking paws, and ran/slid hurriedly toward his soaked form. She pounded his chest with her paws. "Come on_, come on!" _She pleaded. Softfur repeatedly battered his chest, searching for any sign of a pulse. "No, No!" she mewed as she collapsed on the ice beside him. "Why couldn't I save you!" she begged. _Cough_. Softfur raised her head feebly. Were her ears deceiving her now too? _Cough. _No, it was Flametail! She staggered upward as he coughed again, longer this time. He shivered, and coughed up more water. "Yes!" Softfur yowled, and she pounded him once more as he spluttered again. Flametail weakly opened his eyes. "A… Are.. Are you StarClan?" he murmured, his voice as fragile as the breeze. Softfur stared before saying, "Yes, I am young Flametail, but this is not your time to go."

What she didn't notice, though, were the unseeing eyes, which almost appeared to be watching them from the ferns along the bank.


End file.
